Switcheroo!
by sorahime345
Summary: A man during the day and a woman at night! A mysterious curse compels Kise Ryouta to hide his secret double life from his friends. Will he get caught? Will he find happiness in the middle of this misfortune? What if he falls in love? And the final question is, who will steal his heart first? ( SoL & RomCom, Cover not mine )


**A/N = 2 years ~ I am finally back!**

 **Reviews and Feedback are well appreciated! Looking forward for your feedback.**

 **Enjoy reading everyone ~**

* * *

The last whistle signaled.

After the rhythmic dribbling sneakers left the court, the players of Teiko Basketball Club crashed to the benches with sweat and exhaustion.

Tomorrow was Teiko's first practice with the neighboring high school, so Nijimura wasn't at his lenient mood today and arranged a vicious training regime.

Not that he was never not lenient in the first place.

Kise sunk into a bench and undid a soda can and wolfed the contents in one gulp. The fallen liquid trickled to his pale neckbone, which was silver with sweat. His chest was heavy with doubt - he managed to copy Aomine's speed and Midorima's shoot even if only for awhile, so why was Nijimura so particularly hard on him today? A sharp ache throbbed on his ankles. The blonde winced. Kise had fallen and injured his ankle twice in an attempt to copy Kuroko's misdirection. Instead of being paid with the fruit from his efforts, he obtained an injury and an earful from the coach.

"Damn, what's the problem with that rainbow-named bastard today?" Aomine chided. His dark pigmented skin bloomed red from all the sweat but he was still standing straight.

Midorima rubbed his glasses with a handkerchief as he spoke. He even seemed to maintain his composure after all that hard practice. "I don't get what you are talking about, Aomine. You need to be more specific."

"I think I get a gist what you mean, idiot." Akashi wrapped a towel around his neck. "I believe that only happens for women. Did you happen to forget the things you learn in Biology?"

Aomine frowned. "Geez! You don't have to be so Mister know-it-all right now!"

Kise's sweaty brows furrowed. How could these humans still have the power to argue pointless things after three hours of almost ceaseless running and dribbling around the court without breaks? They must be monsters.

Kise was drained as hell and waited for someone in the group to bring up they need to go home as soon as possible. He briefly eyed Murasakibara, whom the blonde reckoned would dismissively tell his friends that he was hungry, but the giant was too busy chewing rainbow bubble gums than being tired.

Suddenly, a flat voice penetrated into the lively conversation,

"Have you guys heard of the gender flip coin curse?"

Silence blanketed the group. Everyone traded peculiar glances before their eyes fell on Kuroko, who placed himself comfortably between Murasakibara and Kise.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko?" Akashi eyed him suspiciously. Certainly, Akashi wasn't pleased with Kuroko for bringing up something fishy to the conversation.

Kuroko continued despite Akashi's tight frown. "If you chant three times before flipping a coin, you will turn into the reverse gender. If the coin shows head, then your transformation succeeds. If it shows tails..."

"That's enough Kuroko." Akashi cut him off. "You must be really tired. Nonetheless, it's not like I'm fully disinterested in your topic. You may bring it up some other time."

The whole group's unreadable gaze glued on Kuroko. The teal-haired male remained unfazed and flatly said. "Okay."

With that, the team dispersed and strolled towards the entrance to leave the court without a word.

Kise inwardly thanked Kuroko for interrupting their incongruous argument, but the blonde felt bad for him as well. Maybe Kuroko was just trying to bring up a topic to the table. It wasn't usual for the quiet and observant Kuroko to have something to said.

With that in mind, Kise patted the shorter boy on the back. Kuroko turned at him blankly, blinking. Kise grinned toothily.

"The coin thing sounds really cool!" Kise exclaimed, trying to lit his eyes in spite of his exhaustion. "Fill me in!"

Kuroko stared back at him with the same deadpan expression. "You're weird. But sure."

Kise just smiled. As the sun set and their shadows lengthened, Kise strolled beside Kuroko while listening to Kuroko's tale. After all, Kuroko was the reason Kise joined the basketball team. Watching your role model ranted about the things he loves was endearing. Kuroko was expressionless most of the time so seeing the shorter-haired male being so animated was fulfilling.

And Kise loved it.

* * *

Shuffling his legs out of his training sneakers, Kise knocked the door and chimed. "I'm home!"

The door with silver nameplate written 'Kise', swayed open with a small click.

A tall woman with blonde hair flowing on her shoulders beamed at him warmly. "Welcome home, Ryo-kun. You are just in time for dinner."

Kise pecked his mother's cheeks. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Ryouko is prepping something in the kitchen tonight." Mrs. Kise rubbed her chins uncomfortably.

Kise's stomach gurgled. His appetite disappeared without a trace. "Oh."

Kise and his mother marched towards the dining room. Mr. Ryouta sat there with his knees crossed while scrolling an article on his smartphone. The said man looked up and greeted his youngest son warmly. "Welcome home Ryouta! How's school today?"

Before Kise could answer, a group of high pitched screams erupted from the kitchen. Kise and his father scuttled towards the noise.

Right before the kitchen counter, Kise Ryouko giggled at her black Chicken Karaage. It was glowing with greasy oil, giving it a shiny effect.

Mrs. Kise glared at her daughter and wrapped her arms. "Why the hell did I raise a daughter that cannot even function in the kitchen!"

Kise Ryouko let a tongue out. "At least I'm trying!"

Mrs. Kise turned to her second daughter, Kise Ryouma. "What about you? What do you have for today?"

The short-haired woman presented a Crab Salad. Surprisingly, the salad looked edible. The crab sticks, cucumbers, and turnip were finely sliced.

Mrs. Kise said nothing, trying not to get her hopes up. She put one piece of cucumber on her mouth and cried.

"This is too sweet!"

Ryouma's eyes widened. "I must have put sugar on it. I was about to put salt - "

Kise intruded into the commotion and looked at the two jars which he presumed Ryouma got it switched for salt and sugar.

After a bit of inspection, Kise frowned at his older sister. "Ryo-nee, this is not salt nor sugar. It's cinnamon and pepper."

Mrs. Kise had a concussion. Mr. Kise was about to cry.

"How do you know without tasting it?" Ryouko stared at Kise in bewilderment as if Kise had uncovered something like rocket science.

Kise stared at his sister, puzzled. "Come on sis! It's plainly obvious! Dammit, what am I gonna do with you?"

Eventually, Kise made a porridge from the untouched cooked rice from the steamer. To everyone's relief, it looked and was actually edible.

"Hey Kise, you seem to have a talent in cooking!" Ryouko dug her porridge hungrily.

"I am good at everything!" Kise huffed, hitting his chest pridefully. "Though I just copy mother's cooking style most of the time!"

Mrs. Kise chuckled warmly. She seemed to have calmed down now. "Just imagine if Ryouta was a girl! She would be a fine one coz she can copy everything just by seeing."

"She can copy those makeup looks on the internet at ease!" Ryouko glared enviously at Kise.

Kise returned her stare flatly.

"Or sing and dance as well." Ryouma added.

A vein popped on Kise's head. The blonde scratched his chin. "It would be nice if you old hags could just drop the teasing! I was born to play basketball you see!"

The mention of basketball roused Ryouko. The pony-tailed blonde's eyes widened almost immediately. "Oh yeah Kise, how's the basketball club? You are not planning to quit again, are you?"

A smile slipped into Kise's lips. The blonde even grinned. "I don't think so! There are so many things to learn every day because my teammates are monsters! Man gotta learn fast!"

"Any cute boys in the club?" Ryouko blinked. Ryouma started coughing beside her.

Kise's expression went flat. "Seriously sis? I'm the cutest after all!"

"Eww." The sisters echoed in unison.

Kise raised his arms in a surrendering manner. "All right...geez. Well if you ask me, the cute ones umm...there is Kuroko but his personality shines more than the looks. You girls are taller than him and I'm not pairing Kuroko with a pair of giants!"

The girls glared Kise venomously. Kise smirked.

"There is Aomine. His body posture is the most normal out of the rest. Midorima...nah. Akashi and Murasakibara are too short and tall respectively. Probably Aomine..."

Kise paused when he realized his sisters were not listening to him. Ryouko was whispering something to her sister.

"...our little brother is analyzing his guy friends," Ryoko smirked. Her eyes glowed defiantly.

Ryouma nodded with a grim smile.

"And look at his face. Imagine if he actually likes one of them!"

Ryouma nodded in the same manner.

"And maybe...just maybe!" Ryouko started huffing incessantly as if hot air steamed from her nose. Her well-developed chest heaved up and down.

"He's gay." Ryouma concluded.

Kise stood up on his seat. "Hey! You two..!"

Mrs. Kise said sharply. "Stop quarreling children! Please finish your dinner!"

But Mrs. Kise's warning fell on dead ears. Kise was currently wrestling with Ryouko. Angry and mischievous golden eyes met each other. Their palms grasped each other tightly with fervor strength.

Kise's face bloomed red with embarrassment. Sure, his friends didn't exactly have underdeveloped physics unlike a regular middle schooler, but Kise never thought of them that way...didn't he?

Kise was a famous part-time model. When girls had their eyes on him, they went crazy and chased him. Since elementary school, Kise was alienated from a normal school life.

However, since he joined his basketball circle, the girls chased him less. Akashi's sharp glare always caught them off guard. Murasakibara was looming over the group ninety percent of the time.

Kise felt protected. That was it.

Or that's what he's aware of.

Suddenly, Ryouko twisted Kise's arms and pushed the blonde to the floor. Kise winced in pain. His backbones sharply dislocated. Furious, Kise resisted the pain and hopped to his sister like an angry wolf towards its prey. The immediate action caused some coins spilling from Kise's pockets.

One of the coins rolled to the side. It was a 5 yen.

The 5 yen spun around. With a small tink, the coin fell flat to the ground.

The head showed up.

Pink smoke conflagrate. Screams of panic and wonder erupted out of the Kise household.

Ryouko fell backward. Her head collided towards the floor. The poor girl rubbed the back of her head while coughing and wheezing.

"What is that smoke?"

Pink smoke engulfed the living room of the Kise Household. In a flash, the smoke was suddenly absorbed by the youngest son in the household, Kise Ryouta.

Except that, they saw someone else.

A slender and beautiful woman with messy blonde hair falling on her shoulders pinned Ryouko against the floor. Her cleavage boasted her _extremely_ developed chest. For a second, Ryouko glared at those pile of fat before gasping.

The skies darkened, indicating the approaching dusk.

The Kise family's scream echoed throughout the night.


End file.
